


You Want to Name Our Future Child What!?

by Monarch_Sparrowhawk



Category: Marvel (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Planning, Jinin and Sam's parents are in here too but it's just a brief mention, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch_Sparrowhawk/pseuds/Monarch_Sparrowhawk
Summary: Based on the prompt, “Person A + B stargazing together and talking about their future plans together and what they want to call their children.





	You Want to Name Our Future Child What!?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So while I’m currently finishing up the second chapter for Finally Getting Together this blurb popped up in my head and well, I sorta ended up focusing on this and finishing this instead. I’ve never done a prompt before so I hope I did well.

“You want to name our future daughter after your crazy ex-girlfriend from space!?” Carrie yelled at Sam, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Her and Sam were sprawled across a blue blanket with little white rockets on it. Sam hurriedly sat up and held his hands out in an attempt to calm his fiancé down.

“It’s not like that Care. It’s just Jinin’s helped us out a lot these past few years while we’ve been out in space and we honestly wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for her and her crew. And neither would my dad.” He explained, grabbing her hands and pulling them in his lap. He brushed his thumb over the grayish-silver band he claimed to be made from some metal ore he found on Knowhere called Zogryx topped with a piece of gem called Acannzenite from the planet Majesdane. Carrie’s eyes softened.

“My dad was telling me about Xandarian culture, and apparently it’s traditional to name your first born child after someone who is close to both the parents, like a family member or good friend—”

“Sam that—”

“And I know that we’ve had our ups and downs with Jinin—”

“Sam I’m not—”

“But she’s come a long way and I really—”

“Sam! Let me talk please!” Carrie blurted out. Sam immediately shut up and his mouth hung open a little like a fish. Carrie laughed, and reached a pale hand out up to push his chin up.

“What I was trying to say was that I agree. Jinin has helped us both out of a few rough spots, and she’s just as much my friend as she is yours. And I know how important your Xandarian half is to you, so I’d be happy to do some of the traditions that comes along with your heritage” Carrie smiled gently, and leaned over to press a quick kiss to Sam’s cheek.

“Besides I’ll get to name the two other kids anyways.” Carrie whispered, eyes glinting. Sam made a choking sound in the back of his throat, and stuttered out,

“T-two more?”

“Coming from an only child, I know firsthand how much less lonely my life would have been if I had siblings. I’ve always wanted a big family, what about you?”

“Yeah. I’m totally cool with that. I just didn’t know what you wanted..”

“Well now you know, ra’xo.” Carrie said sweetly. Sam beamed and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Ix ra’xo ixt xhisa gorx zhxous Xandarian.” Sam mumbled in her ear. Blushing deeply Carrie ducked her head down. Slapping her future-husband’s shoulder playfully she whined.

“You jerk! You know I’m not that good at it yet.” 

Sam chuckled at her and wrapping his arms around her he pulled them both down onto the blanket. Settling her head on top of his chest Carrie sighed and looked up at the stars twinkling above them. 

“The stars look so pretty from here.” She said, gazing into the night sky.

“Yeah, they are. I actually think they look prettier here than they do in space.” Sam commented, running his hand through her hair, with the other strapped across his future-wife’s waist.

“Really? Why’s that?” Carrie asked, tilting her head to look at Sam’s face. Sam glanced down real quick at her, and grinned. Looking back up he simply stated,

“Because this is home.”

Carrie buried her face in Sam’s chest. He kissed the top of her head.

“Since when did we get so sappy?” She mumbled into his chest. Sam used the hand he was running through her hair to rub slow circles on her back.

“I dunno. But is it really that bad?” He teased lightly. Carrie snorted.

“Absolutely disgusting is what it is.” 

“Yes indeed.”

They laid there together for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. The desert sky was devoid of all clouds, and there was no breeze blowing sand into their eyes. They could distantly hear the chitter of a few antelope squirrels. The night was overall very peaceful and serene, with the loudest thing to listen to being each others breathing.

“What are we gonna do?” Carrie asked, breaking the silence. Sam blinked rapidly, startled.

“What do you mean?”

Rolling off of Sam, Carrie pushed herself up on her elbows, and angled her body on her side so that she could face the young man. Sam copied her movements. Noting how her pink bangs fell in her eyes, he reached a hand out and tucked the loosed strands of hair behind her ear.Looking deeply into Sam’s eyes she said,

“I’m talking about our future. We’re done with high school, college isn’t for another few months, that is, if we’re going to go. You found your dad, and Richard Rider came back and we found his Nova Corps recruits. Should we go join them? Find a way to resurrect Xandar? I mean, you’re sorta their prince and all of that.”

“I’ve told you it’s not like that. My dad’s older sister Adora was the Suzerain of Xandar, which was their equivalent of Queen, and she died in the second invasion.”

“So that makes your dad the new King right? Which makes you a prince.”

“But there’s no Xandar or Xandarian Empire anymore, so what would I even be the prince of?”

“I dunno, whatever’s left of the Nova Corps. They were based on Xandar right?”

“Well yeah. But still, that’s a lot to take in, and I don’t think I’m the princely type.”

“Well I’ve always considered you my Prince Charming.” Carrie smirked, and grabbed Sam’s hand. Swinging their hands around a little, she looked at their rings, studying them with her cornflower blue eyes.

“Don’t you want to go? I’m pretty sure Rider’s little brother said something about how the Xandarian World-Mind could bring back the entire planet or something through some cloning thingy-majig.”

“Yeah. So the World-Mind is basically this super-computer that existed inside Xandar’s core, and the original mainframe was lost in the destruction. But it was able to download itself into an offsite location, otherwise known as Rider’s helmet. Robert thinks we that if we can find the original unit, we could possibly reboot it and transfer the data back and figure out something from there. But I don’t know. My dad’s on board with it, and he says that we would have better luck if a member of the Royal Family went along. Apparently only we can activate the computer or something, I dunno, he was pretty vague.”

“Mhm, I’m listening. Go on.” Carrie urged Sam to continue. 

“But he wants to stay here on Earth, with mom. Which I get, he hasn’t had a lot of stability in his life. I personally don’t want him to go back to space this soon anyways. Mom wants me to go to college probably, leave the whole Nova business, but I don’t know what I would do. Culinary?”

Carrie brushed his spiky bangs out of his face.

“While I agree that you are a fantastic cook, I don’t see you giving up the hero life quite yet. I don’t think there’s anything I really want to do yet either.”

“You shouldn’t throw away your whole future just to resurrect my dad’s home planet.”

“It’s your home too. Don’t you think that you, that we owe it to the people that died there our best efforts to bring them back? And I don’t think trying to resurrect a fallen empire is throwing away my future.” 

“But what about college and becoming an English major?”

“I don’t want to do that. Not anymore at least.” Carrie looked away, and ripped her hand from Sam’s. Sam tried talking some sense into her.

“Space is dangerous you know. If we go we may never come back.”

“I’m prepared for that. Earth sucks anyways.”

“What about our parents?” 

“If we succeed we could relocate to Xandar. I don’t want to give up being a Nova.”

“Me neither. But are you sure this is really what you want to do? This is a one-way trip.” Sam told her, his voice serious. Carrie turned her body away and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, speaking softly, 

“I know that. I’ve thought this through believe it or not. All I know is when I see my future, I see you. And I want to go. I want to go to your other home, I want to see your people and your culture, I want to become an official Nova Corp officer. I also want to keep fighting the good fight, keep the galaxy safe. When I’m out there, visiting other stars and planets, it just feels so right.”

Silence stretched between them. Nobody moved for a few minutes.

“I get it.” Sam said quietly.

“I really do get it. My entire life I’ve felt like I don’t belong, and now I finally know why, I’m freaking half-alien, and I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about that. But you’re right, we do owe it to my people to go and try and make things right. Maybe we aren’t meant to stay here. If you go, I’ll go with you. Whether it’s in space, or to something as mundane as normal life, I’ll follow you wherever you go. You are my future, Carebear.”  
Sam boldly declared. He crawled over to Carrie and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. She held onto him just as tightly. Lifting her head up she pressed her warm lips to his in an intense, passionate kiss.

“So I guess we’re going to space.” She said, out of breath, after they finally pulled apart. Sam chuffed, and touched their foreheads together and turquoise eyes met cornflower blue in a loving gaze.

“I guess we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So as you all can tell this is a slight au. This au is placed slightly in the future where Sam finally finds his dad, not some Chitauri clone, and they meet up with Rich RIder and the new Nova Corps. I have my own theory that Sam’s dad Jesse is actually Xandarian and Adora’s younger brother, therefore technically making the Alexander’s alien royalty. I also have a little what-if in my head that someday Sam finds another helmet or one of those Nova Stars that Eve Bakian used and gave it to Carrie, and they became space cop partners. Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed, have a nice day!


End file.
